


秘密电影（Secret Movie）

by SherlZhou



Series: 现实向短篇 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Summary: 沙雕+甜





	秘密电影（Secret Movie）

“姜涩琪最近有心事了。”

孙胜完抱着一盆蔬菜沙拉盘着腿坐在沙发上，刚叉了一叉子“草”，腮帮子鼓的像只疯狂的松鼠，含糊不清地小声对身边的裴柱现说道。

裴柱现鼻梁上架着眼镜，头发胡乱扎在头顶，窝成一个四处飞扬的丸子，但还是美的一塌糊涂，她将视线从电视上挪开。

打歌期刚结束，除了朴秀荣还有拍摄电视剧的工作，其他四个人都选择窝在宿舍里休生养息。裴柱现和孙胜完在客厅看老友记，金艺琳守着她的顶配电脑疯狂吃鸡，头也不露，某只熊呢？裴柱现看着一阵风似的从厨房刮过的高个子，视线一直盯到她随手带上的房门，皱了皱眉头。

搬新宿舍以后，各人换了单间，刚开始的兴奋劲过去没多久，就显而易见地产生了负面效应，例如成员精神健康守卫者——小天使孙老师，突然感到自己无法准确把握前室友的心理状况了。

“是不是新宿舍附近找不到合口的饭馆了？”孙老师诡秘地说。

裴柱现照例没给任何反应，眼睛盯着紧闭的房门眨了眨，“生理期？”

孙胜完瞪大了眼睛，一副恍然大悟的模样，转而继续解决盆里的绿色食品。

裴柱现又瞥了眼姜涩琪的房门，习惯性皱起了眉头，仿佛一只拥有无穷智慧的兔子，可爱，非常可爱。

姜涩琪有心事了这件事早在孙胜完跟自己说起前裴柱现就察觉到了。喜欢一个人很容易就把她的事情放大，从头到脚，不遗巨细，大到手被划破了伤口，小到嘴边的饭粒。就跟裴柱现头顶上戳了根天线，信号源是姜涩琪一样。

做决定向来都很果断的裴女士总嘲笑孙胜完的选择综合症，然而她也被孙胜完抓住了反嘲的把柄，那就是姜涩琪。

裴兔子心想那只熊什么时候才能粘粘糊糊地来找自己坦白，结果越等越焦躁，对方还是那种憨厚得跟大土豆一样的个性，满脑子淀粉。

裴柱现把自己给想气了，丢下了疯狂的孙松鼠，果断地站起来直直往姜涩琪的房间走过去，孙胜完看了一眼，暧昧地将两只眼睛笑成了弯月亮，看起来反倒有些猥琐。

姜涩琪最近有些心事。也不是最近了，自从团队活动以来，裴柱现难免察觉到从前总喜欢跟在自己屁股后面的小熊崽子，从某一个时刻开始自己也能四平八稳地处理事情，说些漂亮的场面话了。姜涩琪是长大了，这个想法总让裴姐既骄傲又心酸。

硬要说的话，还是心酸更多一些，尤其是现在，隔着一道房门，裴柱现被自己的小朋友挡在了外面。

“涩琪呀。” 裴柱现敲了敲门，撇下了嘴，兔子是不会选择坐以待毙的。

敲门声把房里的姜涩琪吓了一跳，她赶紧合上了腿上的笔记本电脑，熊头熊脑地赶了两步拉开门，让她姐姐进来。

“怎么了欧尼？” 姜涩琪小眼睛滴溜一转，一看就干了亏心事。

裴柱现怎么能放过这么明显的信号，老天给了她一张俊俏的脸以外显然没忘记给她过人的聪慧，视线一下就固定到了毛茸茸的熊窝上那台笔记本电脑。

姜涩琪顺着她姐的视线一看，紧张地咽了下口水。

“在干嘛呢？” 裴柱现绕过了姜涩琪，及其自然的蹬掉了拖鞋，两三步爬进了羊羔绒被子，她突然有些发困。

姜涩琪挠了下头，憨厚地笑两声，“嘿嘿，看电影呢。” 

古古怪怪，裴柱现抬眼瞥了下熊崽子，“什么电影？”

“啊，，，就宣美姐姐，分享的。” 姜涩琪脸颊上飞起了两朵不自然的红晕，看的她姐姐一头雾水，可裴柱现是什么人，反应了两秒以后，结合李宣美的人设和姜涩琪不自然的羞赧，是什么小电影并不难猜，裴兔子现在窝在人家床上，突然觉得走也不是，留也不是，眼见兔子脸从白到红，耳朵尖都剔透了。

缺乏眼力见的姜涩琪没注意到她姐突如其来的沉默，长腿一迈上了床，贴在裴柱现身边，完全给裴兔子逃跑的路线堵死了。

裴柱现在沉默中几乎快要窒息，这是什么戏码，熊崽子这是突然开窍了？好事，天大的好事，但目前她还没有准备在另两位室友还处在同一空间下的时候，把自己的隐私奉献出去，尽管隔了一道房门，但也不行，裴柱现红着脸，决定跟姜涩琪死磕到底，可究竟能有多大的信心，她自己并不敢保证，裴柱现觉得姜涩琪身上那股沐浴露和身体乳混合的味道好闻极了，要是再靠近一点，说不定，，，，别了吧裴柱现，孙胜完八卦得没边，金艺琳才刚刚成年三天，怎么想都太刺激了。

如果说裴柱现现在的心理活动能转成具象化的物品的话，看起来一米七实则一米六一的姜涩琪分分钟就能被她姐大段的自白淹没。

“欧尼要一起看么？” 姜涩琪真诚地发问，这句话宛如一发大炮立马给她姐轰上了天。

裴柱现简直不能相信自己的耳朵，跟被定住了身一样，脸上从白到红，又从红到白，真是精彩纷呈，她不敢扭头看姜涩琪的脸，感觉自己能立马裸身出演美食节目里的蒸螃蟹。

裴柱现，二十八岁，南韩大势女团头头，MC常任，广告宠儿，容颜绝色，聪慧过人，冷静自持，却在今天深夜，于首尔某熊洞里飘摇成了一棵汉江边的水草，不带根的那种，只有气须（虚）。

你裴姐虚得不行，哆哆嗦嗦地抖了半天也没说出一句好啊，都快流汗了。

“怎么突然这么热。” 熊嘟囔着用手扇了两下，一抬胳膊把灰色的卫衣脱了只留了一件黑色打底紧身小背心，盖气十足。

裴柱现要晕厥了。

她仿佛上了发条的旧式玩具，一顿一顿地扭了头，刚好就看见姜涩琪紧实诱人的胳膊线条，老天，难道就是今天了么？！裴柱现在心底尖叫着，装模作样地抿了抿嘴巴。

“是，，，，是有点热，你小心着凉。” 裴柱现感觉自己现在就是吊着一口仙气在说话。

姜涩琪跪着，身子往前探伸手够过刚刚被丢在一边的笔记本电脑，裴柱现看着她背后支棱着的蝴蝶骨感觉自己像个十足的色情狂，赶紧在脑内把未来三天的行程都过了个遍，明天她和姜涩琪都没有通告，孙胜完早上要出发去录蒙面歌王，金艺琳说中午要回家吃饭看望自己的宝贝妹妹们，朴秀荣住在剧组，大后天才回来。

今晚，可行。裴姐戳上了章。

“一起看电影吧！” 裴柱现大义凛然地开口道，模样像极了一道传统四川小吃——红烧兔头。

姜涩琪反而被吓着了，身子猛地一顿，手里的笔记本差点砸到膝盖上。

我们小康磕磕巴巴地开口，“真要一起看啊？” 

裴柱现心想哪还能让你跑，一不做二不休，“就一起看呗。” 话说的轻飘飘，嗓子眼都要冒烟了。

姜涩琪咂咂嘴巴，“行吧。” 一屁股坐回了姐姐身边。

“等等，把灯关上。” 裴柱现的脸红得快要滴血，她飞快地说，似乎说慢一点嘴里的氧气就全跑光了，让她只能窒息而死。

姜涩琪一愣，又挠挠头，“对，关了气氛好。” 

个高的年下三步并作两步，裴柱现只觉得身边一升一沉，整个房间就只剩下床边落地灯昏黄的微光了，裴柱现贴着身边温暖的热源，努力让自己冷静下来。

“我已经看了一小半了，要从头开始播么？” 姜涩琪的声音格外地沉着，在昏暗中听起来像是细碎的小铁块在磁铁上移动，叫兔子耳朵发痒。

“不用了，我跟得上。” 这种小电影的情节都跟玩得似的，所有的桥段都是机械式铺垫，裴老师懂行的很。

“那好吧。” 姜涩琪红着脸，小心翼翼地翻开了电脑，仿佛一个拆弹专家，镜头用的全是慢动作。

裴柱现的心都要跳到嗓子眼了，她疯狂地想，待会如果姜涩琪过来吻自己的话，究竟是推开好，还是默许好，还是默许好，还是默许好呢。

等裴柱现看到画面的那一刻，她彻底地宕机了。

没有人能解释姜涩琪对于食物的热爱，如果说这世界上有什么能赢过裴柱现的话，那一定是姜涩琪眼里的食物。

裴柱现体内的暴力因子争先恐后地冒了出来，她不由得捏紧了拳头，咬牙切齿地问，“这是什么？”

“姐姐不知道么？最近挺火的啊。” 姜涩琪喜气洋洋地回答道，一边伸长了手从窗帘后面的飘窗台上拿出刚刚从厨房搜刮来的红薯。

裴柱现美丽的脸刷的白了，“嗯，不知道。”

眼前14寸的屏幕上呈现出一副极其香艳的场景，毫不掩饰地特写镜头直至关键部位，荤欲被提到了极点，令人食指大动，耳边是陌生的外语，视线中是灵活的手与肉的艺术戏法，姜涩琪看得瞪直了眼，不时啃两口红薯聊以自慰。

“所以这是什么电影。” 裴柱现在几近暴走之后，终于欲哭无泪，在无情地嘲笑自己之后她平淡地接受了一切。

“啊，是《舌尖上的中国》啊，纪录片电影，宣美姐姐的翻译家朋友做的。” 姜涩琪喜气洋洋的脸泛着幸福的红光，“终于出字幕版了。”

“欧尼你说他们怎么这么会吃啊，怎么能想到这样做呢？把米饭混着肉汁装进竹筒里蒸熟，是天才吧。” 

，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，，省略千字

姜涩琪真的好单纯一小孩。——在面对媒体访问的时候，裴柱现眯着笑眼，咬牙切齿地说。

（完）


End file.
